12 Days of Zevie
by dawsonxmoon
Summary: A series of semi-unrelated one-shots, centered around 12 following days where Zander and Stevie do things for each other around Christmastime. I take suggestions. Happy Zevie Month!
1. Day 1: Christmas Cookies

**A/N: ZEVIE MONTH YEAH! WHOO! WOO! WAHOO! THE PAIRNG I SHIP MORE THAN ANYTHING! WHOOO! So, sorry I'm a few days late. My play closed on Saturday night and I may just have shed a few tears because I may not see some of these people again. And…..there's one episode of How to Rock left…Boo hoo! And I may have to miss it because my parents are in this play thing for our church (my dad has to wear TIGHTS) and they want me to go. I want to go too, but it's embarrassing and I really don't want to miss the final HTR episode because yes. So I'm writing this (I'm improvising!) to get in the Christmas spirit. Christmas is my favorite holiday, but this year I'm having some trouble getting in the Christmas spirit. I think it's part of getting older. SO, here we go…**

**I don't own HTR or Fix You by Coldplay**

**Day 1:** **Christmas Cookies **

Stevie's POV

I guess you could say I was having an off day. First, Mr. Mueller gave us 10 sheets of homework for Algebra, and Mrs. King decided to give us a pop quiz in Spanish, which I' m usually good at but I guess today I blanked. Then I forgot money for a lunch ticket for lunch, and I didn't pack anything, so I had to starve for lunch. Yeah, I know, you're thinking why didn't you just ask Zander or somebody for some of their food? Well, today I had a different lunch schedule, because I take art class, which no one else in Gravity 5 takes. I also didn't have breakfast this morning, which made it worse.

And then Molly and her little Perf-ettes convinced Mr. March that I cheated on our latest history test, and of course, he believed them, so he gave me an F (F!) on my test and lowered my grade from an A to a C, so now I'm not getting all A's, and my mother, who's a perfectionist, is going to kill me.

Just to make everything worse, Mark, who I thought was interested in me, told me today that he doesn't think we're working out, so he basically broke up with me. I was heartbroken, and I was almost crying, so thank goodness it was the end of the day so no one saw me cry. If Zander saw me cry, I think I'd die in a hole from embarrassment.

Then, when I got home, (and I had to walk in the snow because I had missed the bus) I found out there was no food in the house because my brothers ate it all and of course they weren't home because they all had a basketball game, and my parents were still at work, so I was just home alone with my gray cat, Pepsi, who I later found out was dead.

I lie on the couch and finally let all the tears from the day loose. Nothing else could possibly go wrong. I was starving, heartbroken, cold, (because our house's heater stopped working) depressed, and angry.

I heard a knock on the door and with a jolt I got up. I had changed into my sweats, a dove gray t-shirt with the batman logo on it, navy sweatpants, and socks with red and green polka dots. My hair was scraggly and messy, and I had on my glasses and no makeup whatsoever. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and my face was red and puffy.

I opened the door and gasped as I saw Zander standing there with a platter of Christmas cookies.

"H-hey" I say reluctantly, embarrassed. I'm usually not this vulnerable.

"Hey!" says Zander cheerily. "I thought you needed some cheering up."

I nod slowly. "I- d-didn't k-no-o-w you were c-c-om-ing-g."

"I'm sorry." Zander apologizes. "I should have told you ahead of time."

I shake my head. "It's fine. Come in." I gesture towards my house.

Zander steps inside and stomps the snow off his boots and takes off his jacket. "You were having a bad day, so I thought I needed to help. What doesn't Christmas cookies and hot cocoa help?" Zander pulls a thermal of hot chocolate out of his coat pocket.

I smile a bit at that and lead him to the couch. "I don't know." I say in a happier tone.

Zander gives me a pat on the shoulder. "There's the spirit."

As we sip our hot cocoa and munch on our cookies, Zander takes out my acoustic guitar from its stand. "I have a song for you."

I smile at him as he starts to strum. "Fix you, by Coldplay." He says into the microphone that was in the living room. **(A/N: If anyone doesn't know Fix You, I suggest you listen to it. It's such a great song with a beautiful message.)**

_Italics= Zander_

Underlined: Stevie

_**Bold Italics**_**:**_**Both**_

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_**Stuck in reverse**_

_And the come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

When you love someone but it goes to waste

_**Could it be worse?**_

I smile at him at the tidbit as we launch into the chorus.

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try...**_

Zander makes a dramatic pause as he sings quietly into the microphone…

_To fix you._

_**High up above or down below**_

When you're too in love to let it go

_And if you never try you'll never know_

_**Just what you're worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try**_

To fix you.

Zander hands his guitar to me to play, and as I launch into my solo, Zander springs a handful of confetti (from who knows where) into the air. I laugh as he goes around throwing it around. Zander can be such a child sometimes. Before I know, I'm giggling like crazy.

_**Tears stream down on your face**_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_**Tears stream down on your face **_

_**And I, I, I….**_

_**Tears stream down on your face**_

I promise I will learn from my mistakes

**Tears stream down on your face**

**And I, I, I…**

I stop playing then and let Zander finish it off.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…._

_To fix you._

When we finish, I burst into tears, but this time from joy. I throw my arms around Zander's neck, and squeeze him tight in a bear hug. I feel like I saw a bit of a blush come to Zander's cheeks from the corner of my eye, but I'm not sure.

"Thank you so much! That was amazing!" I say into his neck, choking on my tears.

"I try." Zander says cheekily. "But there's one more surprise."

I smile at him. "Oh Zander, this day has been so great. I don't need any more surprises."

Despite my wishes, Zander takes a small object out of his coat pocket. I gasp. A _kitten._ A little black and white kitten with crystal clear blue eyes.

"Oh Zander!" I exclaim, as I pick up the kitten. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

I cradle the kitten in my arms. "I'm going to name you Jojo." I murmur to it, kissing its nose.

"That's a cute name." Zander smiles at me.

A thought dawns on me. "Wait, how did you know Pepsi was dead?" I question him with growing curiosity.

"I know things." Zander answers with a smirk.

I give him a look, and he sighs and finally relents.

"Fine. I ran into one of your brothers after school and he said that your cat was dead but he didn't want to break it to you because he was scared of how you'd react."

I roll my eyes. That's my brothers, for sure. "What a wimp." I mutter.

Zander chuckles. "I had a feeling you'd say that.

I give him a kiss on the cheek, and he turns to me, surprised.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"For making this the best worst day ever."

Zander laughs.

-HTR-

As Stevie gets ready for bed that night, she smiles at the day's events. Well, not all the events. Certainly not the ones at school. But the ones with Zander. The ones that she will treasure in her heart forever,

Stevie climbs into bed, snuggling under the covers with a contended sigh, daydreaming about the kiss on the cheek with Zander. She decides to send Kacey a text message.

_3_

Stevie clicks send and waits for Kacey's reply. A second later (no surprise there), Stevie's phone beeps with a new text message, from Kacey, of course.

_? WHAT IS THIS '3' nonsense?! R U in loovvve?!"_

Stevie laughs at her expected reply, and decides to keep her hanging.

_Tell u tomorrow ;)_

Stevie turns phone off and snuggles deep into bed. And as she dozes off to sleep, she hums quietly to a tune running through her head, which wasn't an unusual task for Stevie at night.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…._

Stevie draws one last sigh before she finally falls asleep.

_To fix you._

**A/N: Meh. Don't know what I think about this one. It doesn't really seem cute, does it? Just in case you're confused, this story will be a series of one-shots, basically highlighting the things Zander and Stevie do for each other around Christmas time. It's called '12 Days of Zevie' because the one-shots are in succession, of days, following one another. So, yes, there will be 12 chapters. And, no, I am not going to update daily because I frankly don't have time for that. Chapters will alternate between Zander and Stevie's POV, and yes, I take suggestions (greatly) but I have the next two planned out already. So, suggest one of the days of Zevie, and…I hope you enjoyed!**

**Day 2: Little Red Dress**

**Ciao! :3**


	2. Day 2: Little Red Dress

**A/N: Hii guys! My main fear for this story is that I won't finish it by the end of December so I'm updating this before any of my other stories. What's kind of disappointing is that I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter. I know that sometimes you don't want to review, but I'd really appreciate it. Also, I'm going to rephrase this: I'd love for you guys to review what you want one of the days of Zevie to be. Basically, send me in prompts! I could use some ideas! Also, I changed this story so that all the chapters would be completely unrelated. So , no, the days aren't following each other. Because I was home sick for the majority of the day, here I am writing this. **

**I don't own How to Rock. **

**Day 2: Little Red Dress**

Zander's POV

I didn't want to go to the Christmas party. At all. For one thing, it was at Molly Garfunkel's house, and who in their right mind would want to go to a party with Molly Garfunkel. And, for another, Mark, Justin, _and _Phil were going to be at the party, and well, I don't really know why I care about that.

Of course, I went though, because the rest of Gravity 5 was counting on me. Especially Stevie.

"You have to go." She pouted to me on Friday afternoon in the band room. "It won't be the same without you!"

I laughed. "Stevie, I think you'll be alright." I say, messing with her hair in my hands.

Stevie's feet were draped over my lap and my arm was intertwined around her shoulder. To most people, we'd look like a couple. But to us and the rest of Gravity 5, this is normal.

_Us. _That did indeed have a certain ring to it. Lately I've been questioning a lot about us. Stevie and I are just friends, and that's all we ever will be. No matter what anyone else says, we do not have feelings for each other. Or, at least, I don't. I could never like Stevie Baskara. I mean, she's just one of the guys.

By now, Stevie's left my lap and resumed her pouting position standing up near the door, her arms folded across her chest and her lower lip registered in a pout. "C'mon Z, you have got to come!" she pleaded.

"Aww Steviekins, stop pouting." I teased, sitting up. I snicker, and Stevie shoots me a glare.

"Fine. But just know I may never talk to you again if you don't come tonight." She said, and then stomped out of the room in a huff.

I roll my eyes. Stevie does this often, throws a fit about something and swears she'll never forgive me, even though she probably will in 5 seconds. She's like putty in my hands. Well, most girls are.

I just can't see Stevie romantically. She never gives a crap about her appearance, she eats like an animal, she farts like a trucker, etc….

{3 hours later}

As I walk into Molly's house, reluctantly, I rack my mind so I can try and find the rest of Gravity 5, or a really hot girl…..

Suddenly, a figure bumps into me. She's wearing a tan trench coat, but it's obvious there's something under it. "Oops, sorry!" a feminine voice exclaims. The figure turns around, and I realize that it's Molly!

"Hey, Zander!" She says brightly. Molly is wearing a short and revealing red dress with a black lace pattern on it. Over it, she wore a black knit scarf. She had on a green santa hat and dangly silver earrings. On her feet and she had tall black leather boots.

"Hey!" I greet. Sure, Molly is Molly, but you gotta admit she's hot…..

Oh, wait. That's off topic here. "Hey, Molly, do you happen to know where the rest of Gravity 5 is?" I ask, using my most charming voice, hoping it will work on Molly.

Molly waves her sparkly silver nails dismissively. "Who cares?" she shrugs. "I'm going to perform soon, anyway." She says flirtatiously, touching my shoulder lightly.

I beam at her. "Sounds good. I'll be watching." I then wink at her, and she giggles, then departures so she can get ready to perform.

I smile to myself. Maybe Molly's not _so_ bad. There's definitely something there.

Kevin and Nelson then approach, and I laugh. Since the attire for the party called for Christmas wear, Kevin and Nelson showed up in all out elf costumes. I, however, went for the more subtle approach, a black tux with red plaid, a black button down, red tie, and black dress pants.

"Nice outfits, guys." I joke, pointing at their matching elf costumes.

"Hey!" retorts Nelson, pulling an invitation out of his green overalls and pointing at it. "It says so right here: "Christmas attire required. Costumes not required but strongly encouraged."

I laugh. "Whatever you say, man."

Kevin then points at the other guests. "See!" he yells. "Plenty other people dressed up in costume!"

I have to admit it was true. There were people dressed as candy canes, mistletoe, ornaments, Christmas trees, presents, reindeer, snowmen, Santa, angels, and there was even someone dressed as a shepherd who had a friend dressed up as a lamb following him around.

"Woah." Says Nelson, looking around. "Molly sure went all out."

This was true as well. There were green and silver garlands hanging at various places around the ballroom. A giant Christmas tree stood with a glittering star on top. There were presents with red wrapping paper and gold bows lying around and a giant red velvet sleigh with garlands, colorful Christmas lights and bows tied around it and presents inside. There was mistletoe hanging all over and wreaths on every wall. Ornaments hung on every chandelier and on the giant gold one in the middle of the ballroom was covered in decorations. There were mini red and gold velvet bows, strands of holly, gold, silver, green and red ornaments, and white Christmas lights. The thing that pulled all of it together was a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the bottom. There were Christmas lights everywhere. Colorful, white, you name it. It was all over the place, including the stage. Wrapping paper was also used in various places. It was magical.

All of the sudden the lights dimmed. Then they went back up as Molly stood onstage, holding a microphone.

"I have a song for you guys! Oh, and uh, because I lost a bet, these two are singing with me." Molly said, gesturing towards Kacey and Stevie, who were walking onto the stage along with Grace. All of them were wearing trench coats along with Molly. Kacey's trench coat was white, Stevie's was black and Grace's was tan like Molly's.

The lights dimmed, and the only light was a flicker of a few candles.

**(A/N: I don't own (obviously) the song I'm about to use. It's the Glee version of the song, and it's one of my favorites. You should really listen to it if you haven't already.)**

_Molly (Mercedes)_

_God rest ye merry gentleman_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember, Christ our Savior was born on Christmas day_

_To save us all from Satan's power_

_When we were gone astray_

_O Tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Tidings of joy_

Grace then steps up to the microphone, taking off her trench to reveal a short satiny red dress with white lace trim. It had spaghetti straps and little Christmas trees and gingerbread sewn on the front. She also had on antlers with a blinking red Rudolph nose, and white tights with red high heels. **(A/N: Cat's outfit from "A Christmas Tori.") ** I saw Nelson gape a little bit at her.

_Grace (Tina/Quinn)_

_From God our Heavenly Father_

_A blessed angel came_

_And onto certain shepherds_

_Brought tidings of the same_

_How that in Bethlehem was born_

_The Son of God by name_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

Kacey then stepped up to the microphone and took off her trench, revealing a sparkly red top, red and striped shorts, and a red and white stripped scarf. She had on a red santa hat, white tights, a black belt, and black leather boots. **(A/N: Tori's outfit.) **Kevin was the one gaping now, though now I noticed he was gaping at Molly too. The tempo was picking up speed now as Kacey began to sing.

_Kacey (Santana)_

"_Fear not" said the angel_

"_Let nothing you affright_

_This day is born a Savior_

_Of pure virgin bright_

_To free all those who trust in him_

_From Satan's power and might!"_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

All the four girls then began to sing in unison.

_Tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_Tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy, joy, joy, joy_

Stevie then walked to the center threw off her trench.

I was shocked. The trench revealed a short, and I mean, short, and full red dress. The dress's skirt had three layers all of which were lined in a trim of white fur with little black bows. The dress had thick straps and three strips of white fur running down the front, all with black bows. There was a giant black patent leather belt in the middle of the dress. She wore white tights and black heels, and black satin arm warmers, and a red santa hat. **(Jade's outfit.) **She looked…unbelievable.

So what, the dress was revealing? Who really cared? Yeah, it was Stevie. Exactly. A little red dress shouldn't change anything.

Plus, part of me was excited. I had never gotten to hear Stevie sing.

I guess Kevin and Nelson could say I was the one gaping now.

_Stevie (Rachel)_

_Now to the Lord sing praises_

_All you within this place_

_And with true love and brotherhood_

_Each other, now embrace_

_This holy tide of Christmas_

_All other doth deface_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_O Joy_

_(Tidings of comfort and joy)_

_O joy _

_(Comfort and joy)_

_O joy_

_(O tidings of comfort and joy)_

_We have gone astray _

_O tidings of comfort and (joy)_

As the last haunting notes filled the ballroom, the room grew eerie. Zander was stunned. _Wow._ Could Stevie sing! She had a beautiful voice!

She was still one of the guys though, pssh. A beautiful voice and a little red dress doesn't change anything.

-HTR-

Zander walked towards the food table, famished. He hadn't ate anything all night.

As he made his way to the table, he bumped it a girl pouring red punch. But not just any girl. _Stevie._

"Oh, uh, hey." He said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"Hey" She said, sipping her punch.

"You, uh, look nice." Zander said shyly.

"Thanks" said Stevie. "Kacey picked it out. I'm supposed to be Mrs. Santa, and she's supposed to be a candy cane. Grace is supposed to be Rudolph."

"Nice." Zander laughed.

Stevie smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah." Said Zander. "I'm having a great time. And you sounded amazing up there."

"Thanks." Replies Stevie. "It means a lot."

And then she walked off, her short dress swishing as she went to talk to Phil.

Zander swallowed.

One of the guys, sure.

Who knew a little red dress could change everything?"

**A/N: I really like this, haha. I think it's pretty positive we're having a snow day on Friday so I'll probably end up dating again. I knew, two days. That's a record :). I'm going to be putting all my focus on to this story because I want to get it done before December ends. Remember to send in prompts, follow me on Twitter, and review! Ciao!**

**P.S.: Oh, and Max Schneider replied to me! He hasn't since August, and I couldn't believe it! He sent me a box of love! I was fangirling, big time.**

**Up next: Day 3: I Luv Ewe **


	3. Day 3: I Luv Ewe

**A/N Well, we meet again. We had a snow day today like I predicted, and we also had one yesterday. So I'm updating. Thanks for the two reviews; I've learned to appreciate any reviews I get.**

**Heyyy so I got a twitter (yo' since June or July) and I'd loovvvveee a follow from one of you! It's Love_Forever_13**

**I have an instagram. But it's a personal one.**

**I've had a tumblr for a while, but I just recently started using it a lot. It's called carryonandstayclassy and I'd love for you to follow me there!**

**I hardly ever get questions on this, but I also have an and it would mean the absolute world if you asked me something! It's LoveForever13, like my twitter, except no underscores :)**

**Reviews: **

**Heamic08: Thanks a billion, doll! I'm so glad you liked both chapters and thanks for taking the time to review! Your suggestion is great; I'll end up using it later on! Watch out for it ;)**

**Jellybean96: Aww, thanks! Glad you liked them both!**

**Just want to remind you all to send in prompts :`)**

**So, this one-shot is based off a mug we have at home. It really reminds me of Zevie and we've had it since I was a little girl.**

**Oh, and a fact that will help you understand the story: 'ewe' are female sheep.**

**Day 3: I Luv Ewe**

Stevie's POV

i.

Zander Robbins was a ladies man. Everyone at Brewster High School knew that.

Every week, or heck, every day, Zander would have a new lady at his side. It was a well-known fact at Brewster that girls were attracted to Zander Robbins. I mean, who wouldn't be?

But I guess my jealousy kind of got out of control one Thursday afternoon. It was lunch time, and Zander had promised to sit with us at lunch. But instead, he was talking happily to the new girl, Isabel Martinez. **(A/N: If ANYONE knows what book series this character is from (and I doubt you will) I'll give you a shout out :). It's from a series that I used to love and still do.)**

Isabel had long, dark hair and warm tan skin that stayed tan all year long because of her Mexican heritage. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. She was talking excitedly to Zander, who was wearing a blue and black flannel, a black shirt, gray jeans and combat boots.

Isabel was nice and everything, but I was miffed about her. She came off sometimes as a bit too sweet. And she was really involved in art; she was always creating new masterpieces. She also had the voice of an angel and was an amazing dancer. It's just, Isabel had it all. Two days at Brewster and all the guys were falling all over her, which I guess included Zander.

"Hey, guys." Zander says warmly as he nears our table. "Mind if Isabel sits with us? She's kinda new." He smiles kindly at Isabel and winks.

I feel something rising in my stomach, a little green monster called jealousy. Let's just say I've had a crush on Z since I cuddled next to him that one time when we were trying to 'act casual.'

I shake the feeling off and muster a smile at Isabel as best as I can. Kacey, who's dressed to impress in a sunny yellow top, skinny jeans, beige heels, and gold hoop earrings, smiles encouragingly.

Isabel sits down next to Zander and smiles back. I can't help but scowl. _That's my spot. _

Zander puts his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "You guys should see Isabel's artwork. It's insane!"

"I definitely want to check it out!" enthuses Kacey. "I've heard great things about you!"

"Thanks." Isabel replied modestly.

Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey kept on asking Isabel questions and gushing about just how amazing she is. I sort of felt out of place. Zander had _me _for all these things. For talking about art and music and food and culture and just life. I didn't want Isabel replacing me.

And yet, already, it felt like she was. Everyone was head over heels in love with Isabel. And Zander. There was an undeniable sparkle in his eye as he talked to Isabel. _I might not as well be here. _

ii.

It was the next week. Isabel and Zander's chemistry was long gone as she had another boyfriend, although she remained friends with the band. I had to admit she wasn't so bad…

It was right before a gig, and the band was getting ready backstage. I inspected my outfit in the mirror. I was wearing a leather vest, a sparkly silver top, black skinny jeans, black bracelets, aviators, a fedora, black feather earrings, and black high heeled combat boots. I had on bright red lipstick as a contrast to all the black.

I was strumming my bass guitar, getting it tuned before we went on stage. I was starting to worry less about Isabel and Zander and more about performing. Now that she was out of the way, I was starting to think maybe Zander actually liked me back.

And then I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye in the mirror. Zander in a secluded corner making out with Molly. My heart skipped a beat and I froze. _Oh. My. Gosh._

My breath was quickening. I had no idea what to do. Zander was making out with Molly. That was just in no way okay.

I walked by, fighting the tears, my head held high, acting like nothing was wrong.

And I walked right on stage and performed my heart out.

iii.

"Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see."

I groan at the pickup line and familiar voice and slam my locker door shut.

Zander was flirting with the girl of the day, a redhead with a jean jacket and hot pink tube top. He leaned against his locker with a sparkle in his eye.

"If you were a burger at McDonald's, you'd be a McGorgeous!

The girl giggles like crazy. I roll my eyes. Zander's cheesy pickups lines are something I used to hate about him.

But I can't help but wish he would use one on me.

-HTR-

_Ding Dong!_

"It's good thing I have my library card, because I am totally checking you out!

I roll my eyes. "Zander, stop."

He laughs. "Okay."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well, lately, when I've been flirting with a girl, you've been jealous."

I felt myself redden. Could Zander read my minds?"

"I'm not jea-"

Zander smirks. "Say that for yourself, baby. I can tell when a girl is green." He says cockily.

"Look, Zander, I have a huge chemistry test tomorrow, I really don't have time for this." I say hurriedly.

"I've been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?"

I groan inwardly, secretly enjoying but never letting Zander know that. "Zander, go away."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

I really wanted to know why Zander was paying attention to me all of the sudden. "Zander, what's up?"

Instead of responding, Zander takes a mug out of his pocket and hands it to me. When I catch sight of what it is, I burst out in laughter.

The mug was white and on the front had two sheep nuzzling each other. There were little red hearts around them and near bottom in red font, it read: _I love being close to ewe._

Since 'ewe' were female sheep, this certainly worked for Zander, who was often surrounded by females.

Zander then changed his face into a serious expression and says sincerely: "Lately, er, well all the time; I hang out with a lot of girls. But I want you to know Stevie that you're the only one that matters."

I'm speechless. I don't think Zander knows how much this matter, how much this means to me.

"Zander, I, I"

I take a deep breath. "Zander, I got so jealous when you flirted with those girls. I tried not to care, but I did. A lot."

I continue. "I like you Zander. I like you more than any guy I've ever liked before. But you were always off flirting with other girls I thought you would never feel the same way…."

Zander leans his forehead against mine and breathes: "It's you, Stevie. It's always been you."

It's silent then, as rain begins to fall. But neither of us makes a move.

Zander's quiet voice shocks me and breaks the silence. "I love you."

I whisper back. "I love you, too."

"Merry Christmas, baby." Says Zander, his lips grazing on mine, arms around my waist.

Merry Christmas, Indeed.

**A/N: I really hated the beginning, but I liked the end. So, please review, send in prompts, and see you all later!**


End file.
